disneyfadasfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Tinker Bell (filme)
Tinker Bell, (bra: Tinker Bell - Uma Aventura no Mundo das Fadas /prt: Sininho - Entra no Mundo das Fadas), é o primeiro filme animado da franquia Disney Fadas. Produzido pela DisneyToon Studios, o filme foi lançado em 2008 e conta sobre a chegada de Sininho no Refúgio das Fadas. Aparições Personagens: Tinker Bell/Sininho, Vídia, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Rainha Clarion, Silvermist, Clank, Bobble, Fada Mary, Ministros da Primavera, Verão, Outono e Inverno, bebê (da qual o riso nasceu Sininho), Qana/Icy. Lugares: Continente/Terra Firme (casas e porto de Londres), Terra do Nunca: baia, Refúgio/Vale das Fadas , árvore do pozinho mágico, praça da primavera, campina dos espinhos. Fauna: pomba, caramujo, rato (queijo), esquilo, vaga-lume, pássaro azul, falcão, joaninha Flora: dente de leão, cogumelo, cardos corredores, sempre viva (flor), sementes de bordo. Sinopse |-|Brasil= "Entre no mundo secreto do Refúgio das Fadas e ouça a voz de Tinker Bell pela primeira vez nessa emocionante história da fada mais famosa da Disney, que finalmente ganha o sue primeiro e inédito longa-metragem, TINKER BELL - UMA AVENTURA NO MUNDO DAS FADAS. Você já parou para pensar como a natureza se transforma - e quem lhe dá as luzes e cores de cada estação que inicia e termina? Viaje para esse mundo de aventura e mistério enquanto Tinker Bell e suas quatro melhores amigas fadas transformam o inverno em primavera e, com a força da fé, confiança e um pouquinho de pozinho mágico, descubra a importância de ser verdadeiro com você mesmo. Transbordando de alegria e imaginação, Tinker Bell é a celebração da mais amada fada da Disney e do seu primeiro longa-metragem. Conheça essa fantástica história feita para divertir e entreter toda a família."Disney Fast Play. Tinker Bell DVD. Consultado em 29 de Dezembro de 2019. |-|Portugal= "Aventura-te pelo mundo secreto do Vale das Fadas e ouve pela primeira vez a Sininho a falar quando a surpreendente história sobre a mais famosa fada da Disney é finalmente revelada neste novo filme - Sininho. Alguma vez tiveste curiosidade de como a natureza obtém o seu brilho - quem lhe dá luz e cor à medida que as quatro estações do ano vão mudando? Entra na terra da aventura e mistério quando a Sininho e as suas quatro melhores amigas fadas transformam o Inverno em Primavera e, com o poder da fé, confiança e um pouco de pozinho mágico, aprendem a importância de serem verdadeiras para elas próprias. Transbordando de divertimento e imaginação, Sininho é uma comemoração à fada mais querida com seu primeiro grande filme. Entra na magia deste extraordinário conto de fadas que irá surpreender toda a família!"Disney Fast Play. Sininho DVD. Consultado em 29 de Dezembro de 2019. Resumo thumb|Bebê em que do riso nasceu Tinker Bell O filme começa com um bebe humano rindo pela primeira vez, e explica que é deste ato que nasce uma fada. O riso do bebe se junta a um dente de leão que solta suas sementes da planta, começa a voar, toca um sino e viaja além das estrelas até chegar a Terra do Nunca. Lá a semente é guiada por uma fada (Vídia) até o centro de uma árvore, e com um pouco de pozinho mágico (trazido por Terence) a semente de dente de leão toma a forma de fada. Os ministros das estações aparecem, e a rainha das fadas (Clarion) se aproxima da nova fada e lhe da boas vindas. "Nascida do riso, vestida de alegria, a felicidade trouxe você neste dia." - Rainha Clarion (versão brasileira). thumb|left|Tinker Bell descobrindo seu talento Cogumelos crescem em circulo ao redor da fada, e logo outras de talentos diferentes trazem, cada qual um item em suas mãos. (Onze items que podem ser vistos nos cogumelos são: gota de água, bola de luz, ovo, floco de neve, flor, noz, vento em redemoinho, pincel, pena, martelo, e folha verde.) A fada descobre seu talento, de artesã, e recebe seu nome Tinker Bell/Sininho. Clank e Bobble lhe dão boas vindas, lhe mostram sobre os reinos das estações e explicam como funciona o mundo das fadas. "Serelepes como uma pilha de perfeitas panelas polidas." - Boble (versão brasileira). thumb|Tinker Bell com cabelo preso e sua nova roupa Sininho troca de roupa e prende seu cabelo. Ela conhece outras fadas e descobre sobre o Continente/Terra Firme, contudo, já que fadas artesãs não podem ir ao mundo dos humanos, Sininho fica com vergonha de seu talento e tenta aprender um novo com suas amigas ao longo de quatro dias. Sininho encontra uma caixa de música e a concerta, mas suas amigas ao verem isso tentam convence-la a parar de tentar trocar de talento. Sininho então pede ajuda a Vidia que lhe sugere capturar os cardos corredores, contudo, eles destroem os preparativos para a primavera deixando as fadas tristes e preocupadas. Sininho planejando ir embora pra sempre, conversa com Terence e percebe que seu talento também possui sua importância. "Dizem que pra sempre é muito tempo." - Terence (versão brasileira). thumb|left|Wendy encontrando sua caixinha de música No fim, Sininho pega os objetos perdidos e inventa novas ferramentas. Mostrando-as à rainha e as outras fadas, todas começam logo a trabalhar e salvam os preparativos para a primavera. Quando as amigas de Sininho tentam pedir por ela, fada Mary, Clank e Bobble trazem a caixinha de música que ela havia consertado, e dizem que Sininho pode ir ao mundo dos humanos, para entregar a caixinha sua verdadeira dona (Wendy). Vozes Ordem dos personagens seguindo os créditos: Vozes adicionais: *versão brasileira: Ana Lúcia Granjeiro, Carlos Eduardo, Doriana Mendes, Itauana Criribelli, Felipe Drummond, Hannah Buttel, Jessica Vieira, Luisa Palomanes. *versão portuguesa: Ana Vieira, Carla de Sá, Carlos Freixo, Maria Camões, Peter Michael, Rita Alagão. Músicas Álbum :Artigo principal: Tinker Bell (álbum) Seu primeiro álbum debutou em 01 de Janeiro de 2008 em versão digital antes do lançamento do filme. De suas dez canções, somente três estão presentes no filme sendo as outras oito inspiradas nele.iTunes. "Tinker Bell - Songs from and Inspired By Disney Fairies". Consultado em 05 de Janeiro, 2020. Destas 3 canções, em português do Brasil, somente "Voe pro seu Coração" foi lançado no álbum brasileiro, excluindo "As Fadas Perto Estão" e "Seja Leal a Você", presentes no filme. Trilha Sonora :Artigo principal: Tinker Bell (trilha sonora) O álbum com a trilha sonoras do filme só foi lançado em 22 de Julho de 2013 cinco anos depois do filme, contendo vinte três sons instrumentais e suas três canções. Apesar de incluso nos créditos, o som que toca na caixa de música de Wendy, "You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!" composta por Sammy Cahn, Sammy Fain, (a mesma do filme Peter Pan (1953)) não foi adicionada no álbum. DVD A versão original em inglês foi lançada 28 de Outubro de 2008.Goldwasser, Dan (09 de Jullho de 2008). "Joel McNeely scores Tinker Bell". Scoring Sessions. Consultado em 05 de Janeiro, 2020. O DVD do filme em português possui: Línguas: Português, Inglês, Espanhol, (Russo e Ucraniano inclusos na versão portuguesa.) Extra: *Simulador da Sininho (não disponível na versão brasileira) *Guia Mágico para o Refúgio/Vale das Fadas - mapa interativo com três áreas disponíveis: árvore do pozinho mágico, praça da primavera e o rio. Em cada local revela informações quanto a especie das fadas e seus talentos. O desenho usado vem dos livros da coleção de Pixie Hollow. Vídeos *Clipe da música - Fly to Your Heart por Selena Gomez *Sempre Maravilhoso - (crianças atuando com desenhos animados) mostra a interação das fadas no mundo humano fazendo grama crescer, um arco-íris no aspersor ligado, pipa voar, e concertando a roda dum carrinho de mão. *"Criando o Refúgio/Vale das Fadas" - bastidores do desenvolvimento do filme *"Cenas Inéditas/Cenas Eliminadas com Introduções Opcionais do Diretor Bradley Raymond e da Produtora Jeannine Roussel". Algumas opções somente disponível em versão Blue-Ray/HD. Adaptações O filme ganhou adaptações em: *Jogo: Tinker Bell (DS) *livro ilustrado *quadrinho Trivia *O filme em desenvolvimento se chamava "Tinker Bell and the Ring of Belief" e teve várias alterações antes da versão final. *Em inglês, Mae Whitman substituiu Brittany Murphy como voz de Tinker bell, e alguns personagens tinham sotaque britânico.IMDb. Tinker Bell trivia. Consultado em 05 de Janeiro, 2020. *O filme revela que Sininho nasceu e chegou na Terra do Nunca antes do início da primavera no hemisfério norte, logo perto de 20 de março, e que Vídia nasceu depois de Silvermist. *O jogo A Aventura de Tinker Bell se passa dentre este filme e o segundo. Erros *A quantidade de cogumelos (10) na árvore de pozinho mágico não condiz com a quantidade de items que aparecem (11), sendo depois corrigido quando a rainha faz os cogumelos sumirem. **A ordem dos items nos cogumelos também não condiz com os locais que foram postos. *Fada Mary segura o abacus na vertical em vez de horizontal e suas as peças não caem seguindo a lei da gravidade. Não houve explicação oficial, podendo ser erro na animação ou devido ao pozinho mágico. *Há uma cena na qual Sininho fica vesga, logo após trocar de visual. *Apesar do filme dizer que fadas de talentos diferentes não podiam fazer outros, no final do filme, Iridessa (fada da luz) faz uma ferramenta, Silvermist (fada da água) pinta joaninhas, e Tinker Bell ajuda em vários talentos. *No DVD apesar de especificar que cada asa é única, no filme somente a asa da rainha é diferente. Galeria Tinker_bell_film_capa_original_aberta.jpg|capa aberta do dvd - original Filme_tinker_bell_(2008)_-_capa_aberta_do_dvd.jpg|capa aberta do dvd - brasileira Sininho_capa_aberta_do_dvd.png|capa aberta do dvd - portuguesa Sininho_encarte.jpg|encarte português Links Externos *Wikipédia - Tinker Bell (filme) *IMDb - Tinker Bell: Uma Aventura no Mundo das Fadas (2008) *Animation Screencaps - Tinker Bell 2008 - em capturas de tela Referência Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Tinker Bell (filme)